Back At The Barnyard: A Happy Ending
by rocker95
Summary: Takes place before A New Beginning. Otis and Abby take their relationship to the next level.
1. A Day Of Just Us

**Back At The Barnyard: A Happy Ending**

* * *

_**Previously in the timeline...**_

_**Barnyard Zero**_

_**Barnyard**_

_**Back At The Barnyard**_

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**December 15, 2011.**

Bessy's cousin, Ashlynn-Marie was get ready to leave when Otis and Abby walked up to them.

"Please don't leave." said Abby.

"I have to." said Ashlynn.

"Well, thank you." said Otis. He and Abby had tears of joy in their eyes.

"That's the first time I've heard those words." said Ashlynn. "You're welcome and I'll remember you two, but I don't deserve to be thanked. It's the first good deed I'd done in a while."

"Anybody who does even ONE right thing deserves to be thanked." said Abby.

"I'll try to remember that." said Ashlynn-Marie. "Bye, you two. Bye, Bessy!"

"Bye, Ashlynn!" said Bessy.

Ashlynn then climbed in her cherry red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro and left.

"Otis!" said Bessy.

"Fear!" shouted Otis.

"Calm down, love bird." said Bessy. She came up to him with a smile on her face and hugged him.

"Congratulations, Otis." she said.

"Thank you." said Otis.

"You're welcome." said Bessy. "Abby, congrats to you as well."

"Thanks, Bessy." said Abby.

"I'm going over to Weird Al's." said Bessy.

"Have fun." said Otis.

Bessy then got in a black 1985 Ford Econoline and left to "Weird Al" Yankovic's.

"We need a day of just me and you." said Otis. "Ya know?"

"I thought you'd never ask." said Abby.

Naked Eyes - (There's) Always Something There To Remind Me

So, holding hooves, the two started toward Dankweed Pond when Abby playfully pushed Otis with a smile.

Otis then chased Abby as the two of them laughed. In the meadows, they continued this when they fell down and Abby landed over Otis.

They then kissed before they spoke.

"I love you." said Abby.

"I love you too." said Otis.

"You know what we should do tonight?" asked Abby.

"What?" asked Otis.

"Sleep together." said Abby.

"Sounds good." said Otis.

"Do you know what that means?" asked Abby.

"We sleep side-by-side." said Otis. "What else does it mean?"

"No, silly." said Abby. "He have sex, then sleep."

"Oh." said Otis. "I don't think I've done that before. Does it hurt?"

"It shouldn't." said Abby. "I know I'VE done it before."

"And it doesn't?" asked Otis.

"No." said Abby. "Well... just a little bit. Boys enjoy it more."

"Well... we could try." said Otis.

"I like the way you think." said Abby and kissed Otis.


	2. Drowned With Love

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Otis and Abby were now passing Dankweed Pond.

"Hey Abby, think fast." Otis said and pushed Abby into the Pond, playfully.

"Help! Help! I'm drowning!" Abby cried as she paddled quickly.

"Oh my god!" cried Otis. "I'm so sorry!"

He then reached for her and she stopped and laughed.

Otis then laughed with her.

"I wish we'd gotten together a long time ago." said Otis.

**Lady Antebellum - We Owned The Night**

"Why don't you come in, tiger?" asked Abby.

Otis then got in the water as the dusk brought out lightning bugs.

"You're so beautiful." said Otis.

"I'm glad you like it, handsome." said Abby.

Abby and Otis then kissed.

"Do you like kids?" asked Abby.

"Yeah." said Otis. "Daisy and I actually had a baby when you came. I didn't get to spend much time with him, but he seemed so perfect."

"I'm sorry I split you up." said Abby.

"It wasn't really my son." said Otis. "As a matter of fact, we we're gonna get married that week, but she got jealous and left."

Abby had a tear running down her face.

"Can we please change the subject?" she cried.

"It's not your fault." said Otis.

Hours later.

**American Honey** by **Lady Antebellum** played on a radio as Otis and Abby had the Night Barn to themselves.

"I'm so glad this night's finally here." said Abby. "Think of how many times, this could've came early."

Earlier in the timeline...

"Bigfoot, I can't! I'm in love with someone else. It's kind of funny, because you remind me a lot of him."

"I like you." said Abby.

"I like you too." said Otis.

"Veronica!"shouted Abby.

"I'd like you to be my bride." said Otis.

"Sorry, Otis." said Abby and raised the staff.

"Bride?" asked Abby. "I'd love to."

"What was that you were saying about feeling the same way?"

Present.

"Okay, I got some questions." said Otis. "Did you know I was watching you and Bigfoot?"

"Yes." said Abby.

"And when did I ask you to marry me?" asked Otis.

"When you were acting like King Cud." said Abby.

"How's come we're not married?" asked Otis.

"We didn't have enough time." said Abby.

"Well, no one can stop this now." said Otis. "Not even Veronica."

Abby then giggled.

"That's comforting." she said. "Let's go to bed."

Abby's room. Later.

**Crossing The Frame** by **Coheed and Cambria** plays on Abby's radio as she and Otis kiss rapidly.

They then took each other's clothes off and Abby took the bow out of her hair. Otis then saw Abby whip her hair and it seemed like slow motion. She was BEAUTIFUL!

Otis then lie down and Abby got on top of him and the two connected. Otis then bucked his hips.

"Oh! Oh, Otis! Oh god, don't stop!" Abby begged.

Abby then began gripping the baby girl pink sheets, ripping them from pleasure.

"Oh-oh-oh-fuck!" Abby cried in pleasure.

"Oh, Abby!" Otis cried in pleasure. "Oh yes!"

"Oh... Abby! Abby, something's gonna happen! I can't control it!" Otis panicked.

"Calm down." said Abby. "It's nothing to worry about."

Otis then cummed inside Abby as she cummed all over him.

"Oh god, that was great!" Otis said.

"Oh, we're not done yet, sweetheart." said Abby and got off Otis. "I want you to relax. This will make you feel even better."

Abby then went lower and "put her mouth on Otis".

"Oh..." said Otis and closed his eyes as he put his hooves behind his head. "Oh, Abby... I love you so much... Oh... Oh yes..."

"Oh... Here it goes again!" Otis shouted and cummed in Abby's mouth. She then sucked the rest off of him."

"Let me lay on the bed now." said Abby.

The two then switched.

"What now?" asked Otis.

"Lick my vagina." said Abby. "Outside and in."

"Okay." said Otis.

Otis then began "licking Abby".

"Oh, Otis..." Abby moaned. "Unnh... Make me squirt..."

Otis then inserted his tongue inside her and she ripped the sheets from pleasure.

"Oh!" Abby moaned. "Unnh... Oh, Otis... I love you too! Oh! Unnh! Unnh! I'm going to squirt!"

Abby then cummed in Otis's face and he licked his face and "her" clean.

After the two were done showering and back in bed...

"How was that, first-timer?" asked Abby.

"Great." said Otis.

"We should do it again some time." said Abby and pulled the sheets over them both. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Otis.

"Goodnight." said Abby.

"Goodnight, darling." said Otis.

The two then closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	3. A Monster Inside Me?

**Chapter 3**

Abby got up the next morning sick. Otis was already up and out of the room. Abby was in her bathroom putting water in her eyes when her stomachs churned.

She quickly pulled out a trash can and threw up in it. She then grabbed a pregnancy test out from under the sink and tested herself. She looked at the pregnancy test and saw a pink plus. She then got up from the toilet and looked in the mirror to see her belly was strangely already starting to show. She then screamed and Otis and Bessy ran in the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Otis.

"I'm pregnant, but there's something wrong! I'm starting to show! I'm not supposed to show yet!" Abby panicked.

"Maybe it's not a problem." said Bessy.

"Give me one good explanation to comfort me." said Abby.

"Well... um... I... I... I don't know..." said Bessy. "None of my sons or daughters showed this early."

"Oh my god." Abby cried. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"Nonsense." said Bessy. "I'm sure it's not THAT bad."

"Don't talk like that, Abby." said Otis. "I don't wanna lose you."

"There has to be something we can do." said Bessy.

"There aren't monsters growing inside me, are there?" asked Abby.

"No." said Otis. "Please calm down. You're scaring me."

"Otis, YOU DON'T KNOW!" Abby shouted. "You don't know how it works. You don't know. If you knew, you wouldn't tell me to calm down."


End file.
